A Good Show
by AshleyMocha12
Summary: When Katniss receives an envelope with a room key and a message from Snow, she knows that he's given her a deceitful task. He wanted a good show, in a way that Katniss wasn't prepared to give. Takes place during Catching Fire.


**Author's Note: I thought of this one night and I decided that I should write it. This takes place during Catching Fire at the party at President Snow's mansion. This is dedicated to xxBC_BOTDFxx, or my babez Daniellll. (: enjoy!**

The sight of Peeta's face as he discussed baking with the highest chefs of the kitchen amused Katniss. The way his eyes light up and the boyish grin on his face made him all the more subtle. Katniss took a deep breath as his eyes flickered over to where she stood by the soup table. He flashed her a cheeky smile before returning his eyes on a bulky man with a ginger beard. Peeta was so innocent; so full of love. He didn't deserve to have his youth tainted by such hatred. Katniss knew she didn't either, but if she had to choose who deserved their life more out of the two, she wouldn't hesitate in choosing Peeta.

She had grown to know Peeta in a way that was not only personal, but sentimental. They shared so much in so little time, that the thought of losing him now was completely unbearable. As much as she'd hate to admit it, he gave her a unique feeling that wasn't at all unpleasant. Her thoughts were thoroughly interrupted by a house servant walking up to her.

He had a blank expression on his face as he handed her a white envelope, turning to walk away before Katniss could even respond. She narrowed her eyes and looked down at the thick envelope in her hands. There was a fancy design on the flap that sent an uncomfortable jolt down her spine. It was a rose, of course. It could only be from one person.

She hesitantly lifted the flap, pulling out a card. With further examination, she came to the conclusion that it was a room key with a distinct number on it. _A room key_, she thought. What could this possibly be for? It had to be a mistake. She noticed another piece of paper in the envelope and swallowed thickly before pulling it out. In small, italic letters, the pasty card read:

_**Convince me...**_

_**-S**_

That was the breaking point. The room key, the note... Katniss knew exactly what this meant. She instantly felt lightheaded and found herself clutching the side of the table for support. Her knees were growing wobbly and she prayed that no one had noticed. President Snow had finally broken through her shell in two swift words.

Intimacy was what he was referring to. He wanted a good show, in a way that Katniss wasn't prepared to give... and he knew that. She didn't know the first thing about love, let alone _making _love. She had to tell Peeta, but there was no way that she could. This house was undoubtedly bugged, and she'd be caught for sure. There was only one thing left to do... she had to get Peeta into that room, and please Snow's barbaric needs. She feared the consequence of doing otherwise.

She turned her head in his direction and noticed that he was making his way over to her with a concerned look. _Of course he'd noticed, _she thought to herself. He stopped by her side and licked his lips.

"Everything alright?" he asked, his voice full of worry. Katniss' cheeks went flush and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Picturing them in the situation that they were bound to be in twisted her stomach into uncomfortable knots. It wasn't that the thought of sharing something so intimate with Peeta _bothered _her, it was just the fact that she was being _forced _into this, and not willingly doing it on her own terms. It was the fact that she would indeed be watched by none other than Snow himself, and anyone else who was sick enough to watch children giving themselves to each other.

"I'm okay," Katniss finally answered, forcing herself to make eye contact with him. His blue eyes shone with remorse, but he didn't push her any further.

"Are you full or do you want to go around to another table?" he asked, examining the appetizing soups that were in front of them. Katniss sucked in a breath and lingered her eyes down to Peeta's hand that hovered by his side. She hesitantly reached down and slid her hand through his, sighing at the warmth of it. He looked up to meet her gaze and gave her a soft smile.

"Or we could..." Katniss said, stopping herself. She felt a heavy lump in her throat and she hoped that she wasn't on the verge of tears. She couldn't pretend to be seductive if she tried, and that made the whole situation harder on her. Peeta watched her with questioning eyes as she formulated her next words. "We could... venture off. Be alone."

"Alone...?" Peeta asked slowly. He was confused; he didn't have any idea where this was coming from. He knew something wasn't right. Katniss nodded and brought her eyes down to her feet.

"I have a room key," she whispered sadly, her voice barely audible. Peeta's mouth gaped open at the realization of her words. _Where was this coming from? _He thought. This didn't sound like Katniss at all, which reassured his earlier assumption. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Katniss..." he said, tilting her chin up so that he could look into her eyes. Her lips trembled and she let out a shaky breath.

"Let's just go, okay?" she asked, her voice breaking at the end. Peeta was dazed. Their interlaced hands grew sweaty as she drug him across the lobby, heading for the velvet colored hallways. Katniss noticed the knowing stares from bystanders and it made her feel disgusting. They all knew what they were up to, but they sadly didn't know the truth behind it.

She already had the numbers memorized into her head; how couldn't she? The room number was 12. she followed the numbered doors slowly, Peeta breathing heavily behind her. She felt awful for dragging him into this unknowingly, but it was instantly replaced with envy. Whatever they ended up doing in that room would please Peeta immensely. He had no idea about the dark communication that went down only minutes earlier.

They came in contact with room 12 and Katniss froze. She felt Peeta's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look at him. She gripped the envelope that was in her hands and sighed heavily. She reached over and pulled the card out, sliding it through the key swipe. She was confused at why a house would have such fancy technology, but then again, everything in the Capitol confused her. The door creaked open, and Katniss hesitantly pushed her way through.

Katniss and Peeta gasped in unison at the display. A bed big enough to cover Katniss' entire house sat in the middle of the room with dark red rose petals decorating the comforter. The light was dim and red candles swarmed the dressers. The smell was toxic.

The numerous colors of roses and stems decorated the walls in an old fashioned wallpaper that sent chills down her spine. She walked further into the room, listening as the door shut behind them. She searched around for the cameras, but they were practically hidden to perfection. It was no doubt that they were there, though. She sat the envelope down on the nearest dresser, pushing it behind an old book. Peeta had noticed.

"Did you do this?" Peeta asked quietly, bringing Katniss back to reality. She turned to face him and felt the tears welling in her eyes. She pushed them back before he could notice. She didn't know what to say to justify the intimate mood in the room, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his, reaching down to lace her fingers through his once again. She used her free hand to wrap around his neck, keeping their heads in a steady position.

She gained enough confidence to move her lips against his, sighing in content when responded back just as timidly. Maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to make it though this. He rested his other hand at her waist, losing himself in the feel of her warm, soft lips. They felt so _perfect _against his, as if they were made for each other.

"I love you," Peeta sighed, pulling away from the kiss without warning. Katniss looked into his blue orbs and the sickening feeling returned to her stomach. It pained her deeply that she _knew _she had the ability to love this boy, yet she couldn't formulate the words to respond back to him. She tugged at the band in her hair that was keeping it up and pulled it down so that her long hair flowed freely down her back and shoulders. She removed her short heels and tossed them to the side of the room. Peeta watched her with curious eyes, noticing the fear that was written all over her face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. _I don't know_, she wanted to respond. She really _didn't _know what she was doing, and she felt her heart pounding against her chest painfully. She needed to feel his lips over hers again. They calmed her down enough to help her forget about the hidden cameras and the scornful eyes of Snow.

"Just kiss me," Katniss encouraged, stepping closer to him so that her chest was flush against his. He dipped his head down to catch her lips in a gentle kiss, resting his hands at her waist. She grasped his shoulders and moved her lips over his harder; she needed more fervor to get her point across. He groaned lowly, giving her hips a gentle squeeze. She felt her heartbeat accelerate even more, if that was even possible.

She flipped them around so that his back was facing the bed, and she eagerly began to walk them toward it. His legs hit the edge of the bed before they collapsed backwards, Katniss falling on top of him. She moved her legs so that she was straddling his torso.

He looked up at her through lidded eyes and his face twisted uncomfortably. When he reached up to wipe her cheek, she realized that her tears had finally spilled over. She sniffed quickly and wiped the rest away, tugging at her lip to halt anymore from streaming down.

"Katniss, why are you doing this?" Peeta finally asked. Katniss met his gaze and noticed how confused he was at this whole thing. She didn't blame him. It wasn't everyday that the girl whom he loved told him that the affection that she showed to him in the Games were just for the cameras, completely ignored him until they were forced to be in communication again, and then out of nowhere, guided him into a room so that she could privately seduce him. Little did he know that this was _all _for the cameras, once again.

"Because I..." Katniss began, choking on her muffled sob. He sat up, holding onto the side of her thighs. He looked directly into her eyes and pecked her cheek, resting his lips there.

"We don't have to do this," he whispered, giving it another gentle peck. This returned the tears. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms protectively around Peeta's broad shoulders.

"I want to," she lied, her trembling voice threatening to reveal her despair. "I want _you."_ He pulled back to stare at her and sighed sadly.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, brushing his thumb under her puffy eyelid. She opened her eyes again and shook her head lightly.

"I'm just... nervous," she muttered, trailing her fingers across his perfectly set jaw. He brought his lips to hers momentarily, pulling away to stare at her warily. She gave him a small smile, her eyes glistening with forced sincerity.

"I don't think you understand what you're getting yourself into," he whispered regretfully, making an attempt to move away from her. She locked her hips around his and stared back at him with a look of scorn. She began to feel something unfamiliar rising at the pit of her stomach. Rejection.

"You don't...want me?" she asked dreadfully, swallowing the sour lump that sat in her throat. Peeta's face flickered horror as he quickly brought his hands up to cup her rosy cheeks.

"No, Katniss, that's not what I meant at all. It's just... I'm not completely sure if _you _want _me,_" he admitted, instantly making her regret her words to him. There was no doubt that it took everything in him to reject her, but he had no idea of the eyes that watched them. What he said could have just sent any love making plans down the drain, and they'd be doomed for forevermore. She had to fix it.

"Peeta, you know how much I..." Katniss said, contemplating her next words carefully. She wanted them to mean something. "You know how much I care about you. I can't imagine how my life would have been if I would have never met you. I just... I want to show you how much you've impacted me. I want to show you in the greatest way possible..." she watched his face for a reaction, and she knew that she had convinced him. In a way, she had seemed to convince herself as well. What she said _was _partly true; she definitely cared a great deal about him. She just wasn't ready for that next step that they were about to take. She was just thankful that she had the gentle, genuine Peeta to unknowingly guide her through this act of deceit.

He didn't waste any time in bringing their lips back together, laying back in the bed. Katniss readjusted herself so that she was straddling his hips, clutching his silky tuxedo jacket. This kiss was fire. This kiss was exactly what she needed to help her make it through this encounter. He laced his hands though her hair subconsciously; he loved it when her hair was down. He had fantasized about running his fingers through it on more than one occasion, and he couldn't help taking advantage of the act as of now.

The kiss picked up pace, the sensation overwhelming. Their lips melted together, sending blissful notions throughout their bodies. Katniss moaned lightly as she felt Peeta's tongue brushing her bottom lip. She opened her mouth timidly, sucking in a breath as she felt his warm tongue enter her mouth. He allowed his tongue to roam her entire mouth, in search of her own. When he came in contact with it, he brushed his against hers. She allowed their tongues to dance around each other, the feeling so unfamiliar yet so amusing.

He slowly flipped them over so that he was hovering above her, his hands planted firmly at her waist and their lips never separating. He closed the distance between their bodies, being sure not to crush her in the process. Katniss frowned internally at their new position, the warm feeling between her legs in desperate need of relief.

He pulled his lips away from hers, trailing kisses on her jawbone. He obviously had more experience than her in this area, and she wondered if he'd ever shared kisses like these with another girl. She couldn't help the sudden jealousy that she was beginning to feel. It made her want him all the more; it made her desire to convince even easier. She grasped onto his back and began to pull the jacket off of him, grateful when he tugged it off and tossed it to the side. He even took the liberty of removing his long sleeved shirt, leaving him shirtless. This was the first time that she fully had the chance to see him this way.

She smiled lightly, looking up to meet his nervous gaze. He was absolutely flawless to her; everything about him. She reached up and pulled his neck down, capturing her lips with his. He hesitantly slipped her dress up, revealing her creamy smooth stomach. It was her turn to be insecure.

"God, you're so beautiful," he sighed, lifting the dress up further. Cinna had insisted on putting her on a black push up bra so that it could compliment her dress, so Peeta had quite a sight to see at the moment. Peeta finally got the dress over her head, dropping to it to the floor. He looked into her eyes, silently asking for permission to proceed with her. She took a deep breath and looked around the room, cringing at the thought of Snow seeing her like this.

"Put the comforter over us," she whispered, giving him a smile for reassurance. He grabbed the comforter from underneath them and draped it over there half naked bodies, stooping his head down to press a tender kiss to each of her breasts.

Katniss gasped lightly, her eyes peering down at Peeta. He was making her feel things that she never thought she'd feel for him, and it was slightly relieving. He reached his hands up and cradled her sensitive breasts, receiving an anxious moan from her. He smiled as he reached behind her and played around with the clasp of her bra. Once he had got it undone, he threw the garment to the side and reveled at the beauty beneath him. He gave her breasts a light massage before taking one of her erect nipples between his teeth and gently tugging on it.

Katniss arched her back lightly, her breath hitching in response to this new found pleasure. One of Peeta's hands traveled down her stomach, resting at the waistline of her laced panties. He hesitated before traveling his hand down further, resting them between her inner thighs. Her body ached for his touch as she let out a low moan. When his fingers came in contact with the wet patch of her center, she gasped in delight. She put her hand over her mouth to muffle the shriek that she felt rising in her throat; it was all so new to her.

He continued to suck lightly on her nipple, rubbing her through her underwear. She began to roll her hips into his hand, desperate for skin to skin contact. She didn't understand where this hunger was coming from, but she knew it was there and it was calling his name.

"Peeta..." she whimpered, holding onto his back. He leaned up and crushed his lips against hers, moving his fingers away from her throbbing center. She whined from the loss. She could feel his erection poking through her thigh, and it made her jump a bit.

As the kiss intensified, she lowered her hand and traced her fingers along the bulge of his pants. He let out a breath and broke the kiss, sinking his head into her neck. She was slightly satisfied at the thought of actually having a sexual effect on him.

She began to undo the button on his pants, struggling to get them down. He kicked them off of his legs and sighed of content when his hard on poked freely through his boxers. She gasped slightly; she didn't expect it to be so...big. She didn't know what to do at this point, but she assumed that she could paint a pretty clear picture in her head.

She flipped them over so that she was on top and brought her lips back to his. She reached through his boxers and took hold of his warmth, giving it a light squeeze. He groaned in ecstasy, bucking his hips toward her. She kissed him harder, straddling his thigh as she began to move her hand up down his length. His breathing began to hitch as he grasped her hips, struggling to hold his end of the kiss together. She worked her hand harder, hoping to get an even better response from him. He parted from the kiss and began trailing kisses along her shoulder, letting out a soft moan.

This was whole different side of Peeta that Katniss was beginning to see, and she couldn't say that she didn't like it. Even in such a situation as this one, Peeta's genuine presence found a way to cease Katniss' awkward feelings from before.

Peeta began to lose control, the wonderful feeling taking over his being. He couldn't even hear the sounds of his own moans because he was so deafened by the bliss; the girl he loved was making him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. She began to grind against his thigh, hoping to ease some of the tension between her own legs. Peeta grasped her hips tighter, grounding them harder against his thigh. They moaned in unison, Katniss completely forgetting about the cameras and Snow. The only thing on her mind was Peeta, and the moment that they were sharing with each other. Peeta moved one of his hands to the waistband of her underwear and slid his hand inside, running his hand over her drenched center. She let out a strangled moan as she continued to grind into his hand. She felt his body shuddering beneath her as she worked her hand in a rhythmical motion, and he began to mutter incoherent words.

"So...close..." he gasped, holding her in a bruising embrace. Seconds later, something completely unfamiliar to her spilled down her hand. She felt him relax, his head falling against the pillow lazily. He continued to stroke her, moving his fingers into her tightness. She gasped out, rocking herself onto him with fervor.

"God, Peeta," she cried as a sensation began to overtake her. She began to tremble, a wave of intense pleasure washing over her. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it left her feeling dizzy and lightheaded, in the best way possible. She rode it out for as long as she could before she writhed in content. _How's that for convincing? _She thought to herself as she cuddled against Peeta, her hand still soiled in his cum. He noticed and reached down to wipe it away with his tie that lay on the ground. He wrapped a warm arm around her as sleep threatened to consume her. Haymitch and Effie would probably be in search of them, but at the moment, they didn't care.

"I love you _so _much, Katniss," he breathed, pressing his lips to her temple.

"I know," she whispered groggily, falling into a deep and comfortable sleep only seconds later. Her body was exhausted. He stroked her dampened hair, listening as her breathing indicated that she was sleeping peacefully. A half hour had passed and sleep still hadn't come for Peeta. His eyes drifted around the room until they rested on the book that Katniss had stuck the envelope behind. He couldn't help the curiosity that he was beginning to feel and before he could process what he was doing, he had snuck out of the bed and was making his way over to the dresser.

He looked behind him to make sure that she was still sleeping before pulling the envelope from behind the book and opening it quietly. The room key lay in there, along with a small card. He pulled out the card and went wide eyed.

_Convince Me..._

His eyes lingered over to Katniss as the realization dawned on him. It was all an act, and he was being used for it once again. There were no words to describe the heartbreak that he was enduring at the moment. He wanted to yell, cry, anything... he wanted the pain to go away. He tucked the contents back into the envelope and stuck it behind the book, walking over to reclaim his place in the bed. He sunk in beside her and took a long stare at her, his eyes pooling with fluorescent tears.

"I wish you could love me," he whispered hoarsely, turning away from her. He sulked in his own sorrow for the rest of the night, dreadfully listening to the steady breathing beside him.

**Author's Note: Haha, this was honestly my first real try at smut so don't hurt me if it was absolutely horrible! Pleaseee leave reviews and let me know what you think. :3 **


End file.
